


this feels like falling in love

by annabetncnase



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabetncnase/pseuds/annabetncnase
Summary: Dating Annabeth Chase includes learning many new things about her. Percy’s favorite so far: she is very, very ticklish.





	this feels like falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> after I wrote something so angsty the last time I just had to write my kids being happy so this is just 100% fluff. also there is swearing because we know percy swears all the time and that's the tea
> 
> title is a line from "kiss me" by ed sheeran

Percy liked being Annabeth’s boyfriend. After that whole time just pining and dancing around each other, if felt good to finally be able to just let go of the stress and do, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. Call him cheesy, but he liked holding hands, and kissing her cheek, and telling her she looked pretty and relishing her smile afterwards. It also helped that she was, in Percy’s humble opinion, the most gorgeous, intelligent, amazing girl to ever grace the world with her presence.

Besides all of that, Percy got to find out new stuff about her, stuff he couldn’t possibly have known in the “just friends” territory. For example, she liked being kissed on the neck, just below her year. When her hair looked very messy right after she woke up from a long night’s sleep - which was most times - she put it up in a ponytail and when that didn’t suffice, she topped it all off with a bandana. Percy thought she looked great either way, but “no respectable architect can go out into the world looking like they have a bush up their heads, Percy.” Every day, new pieces of information like that arose, and he collected them like valuable tokens, piling them up in the back of his mind. Today was no different.

“You know, sometimes I wish Tyson were here more often. It seems fun to have a cabin full of siblings,” Percy commented as he finished his breakfast, while Annabeth leaned on the side of cabin 3’s table and faced him.

“I don’t know. There are _some things_ that wouldn’t be possible if Tyson were there every night,” Annabeth replied suggestively.

Percy gasped dramatically. “How scandalous of you, Annabeth Chase.”

Annabeth laughed.

“Besides, siblings can be really annoying. I remember when I was smaller, there was this one month when every single time I walked into my cabin, my siblings took it upon themselves to tickle me until I couldn’t breathe. It was awful.”

Percy’s head shot up, his interest spiked by this anecdote.

“Really?” he asked, trying to sound casual. “And, um. Are you still ticklish?”

Percy didn’t miss the way his girlfriend paused for a couple of seconds and averted her eyes before answering.

“Uh, I don’t know,” she replied quickly. “Well, I have Ancient Greek now, so I’ll see you later?”

“Sure thing,” Percy assured her.

She kissed him and rushed off to her class.

Interesting, Percy thought. Interesting.

* * *

 

“Okay, so after you do that you need to multiply by x.”

“That makes no sense!”

“It does- look, this is what you had at first. Now that you’ve reached x, you just need to multiply so you can get the result.”

Percy just stared at the paper. He and Annabeth had been at this long enough for him to know that he couldn’t possibly learn anything else for at least another hour.

“I need a break from Geometry,” Percy declared.

He expected her to protest, but she just said:

“Sure,” and got up from Percy’s bed. “I’ll be right back.”

Percy sighed. His mom and Paul were both out, which he viewed as a perfect opportunity to invite his girlfriend over. Annabeth also viewed it as the perfect opportunity. To study. Deep down, he knew she was right. He liked Goode, and more than ever, he needed to keep his grades up so he could stay just where he was.

He heard Annabeth enter the room again. His eyes went from her face to her hands, where she held a big, blue, round, delicious cookie. Percy’s eyes widened and his body tensed.

“Is that the last one?” he asked a little too quickly.

“What?”

“Is. That. The. Last. _Cookie_?”

“Yes, why?” Annabeth asked, her tone innocent. The smile forming on her lips, however, told Percy she knew exactly what she was doing.

“It was supposed to be mine!” Percy explained, exasperated.

Annabeth looked at the cookie in her hand, then at him.

“That’s funny. I don’t see your name on it.”

“You suck!”

“ _You_ suck.”

“You fucking- you wouldn’t do that.”

Annabeth just smiled and took a big bite out of the cookie.

“And I thought you loved me,” Percy said dramatically before jumping off the bed towards his girlfriend.

The chase was pointless, however, because by the time Percy grabbed her by the waist and turned her towards him, she was already gulping down the last bits of the cookie.  She looked so smug, and he wanted to kiss that dumb smile off her face, but he had a better idea. Without warning, he picked her up bridal-style and started heading back towards his bedroom.

“Percy, what the hell are you doing?” Annabeth yelled.

“You’ll see. You’re gonna pay for what you’ve done, Annabeth.”

He placed her on his bed unceremoniously.

“Percy, what- ah!” Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by a string of loud giggles.

Percy rejoiced. His theory was correct after all. Annabeth was still ticklish, and not just a little bit. She was a mess of arms and legs flying around, laughing and yelling at him to stop. After a few seconds, she managed to tackle him, grab both his hands and pin them to the bed while she hovered over him. She was a fighter, after all.

“You _asshole_!” she said, breathlessly.

Percy just laughed. What an amazing discovery he had made. He pulled his hands free and pulled her to him, her chin now plopped on his chest, her legs tangled with his.

“I regretted telling you that story the second I did it,” Annabeth said, trying to sound frustrated, but she couldn’t hide her smile.

Percy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and crossed his arms behind her waist.

“Yeah, that was dumb. You can never defeat me now.”

Annabeth snorted.

“Right. Just you wait, Percy Jackson.”

As if to prove her point, she placed a kiss to his lips.

Percy sighed. Truth was, she could defeat him any time without even trying, just as long as she kept looking at him like that.


End file.
